The Mace Chronicles
The series will highlight the fates of Damion and Sean Conrads after leaving the Dark Circle. It is also part of a Trilogy called "Fate is Nigh" Characters Major Characters Damion The primary protoganist of the series. He seeks to find the secrets of his origin and locate his mother. He is the son of tartarus Sean Conrads Son of Pontus, who aids Damion in his quest. Vincent Drence ''' A strange son of Melinoe with a love of death and dead things. Fate draws him to join in the quest with Damion and Sean and will forever intertwine his life with theirs. '''Tarturus Primary antogonist and father to Damion. Chapters Another Tragedy It was quiet. The night air chilled my spine and relieved my tired body. The pale moon loomed in the sky, full and shined down on us. I slumped to the ground and lay against a tree. Sean soon thereafter did the same. "Are we closer?" Sean asked clearly exhausted from the day's journey. "With every step I feel it more. My guess is that it's somewhere in the city," I responded. "Chicago's far from a small city. Sure you'll be able to find it?" Sean always worries. It can be annoying, but then again it has saved me in the past. "I'll find it," I turned to look at him. He was barely awake; it was taking him a conscience effort to keep talking. "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch" He didn't need to be told twice, moments later he was sound asleep. I stared up at the moon again. My father had sealed off my route to Tarturus, making teleporting impossible. Thus Sean and I had to walk from the remains of the DC to wherever I could feel an entrance. Should I hate him? This thought has haunted me for years. I have no memory of my life before the DC, I have no mother that I know of, and my father has never spoken to me. All of it I’m sure is his to blame, but I just can’t. I deserve answers and right now he’s trying very hard to make sure I don’t get them. In the last two days we’ve fought the same monsters over and over again and he keeps closing portals before I can get to them. Another reason to be angry, but yet none comes. All I know is this. For whatever reason he has messed with my life and has destroyed any chance of a relationship between us; I will find him, I will get my answers, and then I will do what needs to be done. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. Later I tapped three times. The door was easier than I thought to be found. Sean had been insistent that I would be able to find it; I guess he was right this time. Strangely enough it was located at the back of a movie theatre. Almost nothing special about it and it was easily unnoticeable. “So how do you suppose we open it,” Sean rubbed his hand across the wood. Well, tapping isn’t the way. Maybe there’s a password or something? I thought about it for a while. There was no way I could come up with a password on the spot! “Damion! You on the same planet?” Sean had long grown accustomed to my silence, but still felt it necessary to constantly berate me for it. That’s when the door reacted. Upon hearing my name it swung open revealing a set of endless, dark stairs. “…Your name?” Sean was suspicious about that. “It opened when it heard your name.” “Looks like my Dad knew I’d come knocking at his door,” I unsheathed my claymore. “Let’s go.” Sean nodded and we descended the stairs. Each step echoed down. The light at the top slowly disappeared and we were walking in complete darkness. Sean pulled a flashlight out of his backpack and we were able to somewhat see. The stairs turned from wood to stone and on our left was a large chasm. “We getting close? Sean asked nervously. “Yeah…The scent is getting stronger,” I kept walking. In the distance we heard voices. Possibly screams? Not human, but it still sent a shiver down our spines. Then there was a light. A fire burned far in front of us. With great haste we ran down the stairs and arrived in a large room; completely barren with nothing it in, not even a door. Suddenly our entrance was sealed shut and we were trapped. “Great, there goes our exit,” Sean hit the wall where our door was to no avail. I was angry now. “COMMON! DAD GET LET US OUT!” I screamed and the room started to shake almost as if it were going to crumble, but it soon stopped; Alas I did not have the power here. Sean walked over to me. He threw his backpack off and set his sword on the ground. “Looks like all we can do is wait it out till you Dad wants to t-,” Suddenly the ground opened up and Sean fell into a fiery, dark chasm. A scream followed and a puff of smoke blew out. “SEANNNNNNNN NOOOO!!!” Before I could even run, the ground closed up and I was left alone. I never saw Sean again. “FRIK YOU DAD! WHYYYYYYY?” I fell to my knees and looked at the ground, tears spilling down my face. When I looked up my Father stood before me. He looked like a demon; horns coming from his face, scaly arms and legs and yellow eyes. He wore a suit, but it didn’t make him any less a monster. “I’m sorry son, I simply could not trust him,” His words we’re like fiery ice. Cold, and filled me with rage. I yanked up my claymore and attempted to impale him, but the ground swallowed me up and I stood immobilized in a column of stone. “My dear son, you fancy your friends too much. I had hoped that you would put aside your silly morale’s and actually accomplish something with the Dark Circle,” He paced and walked as if he were a gentlemen. “I mean, a revolution unfolds and you side with Olympus?” His questioned stabbed me in the gut. I had hoped to reason with him, but now I knew that was never possible. “You don’t talk much do you?” He mocked me in my lowest moment. “Not to vermin like you,” I spat making it as vile as I could. The insult did little to bother him. He frowned then continued to speak. “Well, you came here looking for answers and I guess I owe you that,” He brought up a chair from the ground and sat. “You are nothing more than an experiment. I found a young woman with no relatives left and she made me a child. I disposed of her when you were born and had one of my trusted agents raise you. Your purpose was to aid the Protogenoi in overtaking Olympus, but when the opportunity arrived you were much too soft. I mean, one girl gets killed and suddenly you want no part of it? I stared at him. He was a monster who had killed my mother and expected me to do his dirty work for him. “Of course I never did tell you to do that, but I gave you plenty of hints!” My father adamantly admitted. I gave him a confused look. “Seriously? My agent told you that your mother died by a lightning strike! He would regularly beat you and make you sleep with his pigs so the Olympians could never find you. Time and time again I tried to make it look like every little thing that went wrong was their fault! Well congratulations you proved to me that heroes aren’t what it takes. It takes a god to get the work done!” “…I will never be your “hero”. I am no son of your and I swear that I will destroy you,” I let the words hang. Never in my life had I felt more hate. Tartarus looked at me dissaprovingly. “What a shame,” He shook his head and I fell into a small room. It was a prison. My new home. Power Uprising Category:The Mace Chronicles Category:Chapter Page Category:Fate Is Nigh